


Vengeance

by yaodai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, I merely followed the example, I think I see this episode in the entire different light than the rest of the fandom does, but how can you ignore all the similarities?, the creators started it with repeating the fight from Naboo, this is quite on the dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaodai/pseuds/yaodai
Summary: Cradling a body of his fallen enemy, Obi-Wan realized with dread that the history is going to repeat itself once more.





	

  
  


"He will avenge us," Maul rasped out as the life was slipping out of his grasp.

Obi-Wan looked down on him, while something else rose in his chest.

Slowly, gently, Obi-Wan reached and slid his fingers over the face of the Sith that hunted him mercilessly for so long, but his own eyes were seeing a completely different person.

A man dressed in black was cradled in his arms, dark curls of hair spilling on the face and obscuring the scar on the brow, while the infernal fury of hellish landscape of Mustafar was raging behind them. 

_ Vengeance _ , echoed in Obi-Wans mind, freezing his blood much, much quicker than the desert night was seeping the warmth out of the body in his arms.

_ Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance _ , the voice sang mockingly.

_ Vengeance, for there would be a sword in the hand, _

_ vengeance for there will be blood covering children palms  _

_ and vengeance, vengeance once more,  _

_ because no lie lives forever. _

This was what awaited Luke, this was his fate, carefully put together and crafted in the shadows by two men who saw the world crash and burn around them.

Luke was to be the sword of justice, a tool to strike down the enemy of his master shrouded in shadows.

_ Vengeance _ , whispered the freezing wind as Obi-Wan slowly put the body down on the shifting sands. 

He could be as well letting go of the  boy who was to share the same fate as the broken weapon lying at his feet. Pushed into darkness by another, made a killer by veiled lies and half-truths, shoved into the darkness without even having a moment to realize what was happening.

Obi-Wan wanted to join the laughter ringing inside his skull, he wanted to stop it all now, at this very moment, but at the same time he was all too aware that there was no turning back. Not now, not ever. 

The fate of a child was already decided by an old man in dark robes, just as it was one before.

Obi-Wan turned on his heel, suddenly not being able to stay in this place any longer, wishing, needing for leave it all behind.

_ No escape _ , the sands whispered at him, as they slowly covered the lone body. Soon, there would be no trace of it at all, as if it never existed at all. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


Weighted down by all his past and future sins, Obi-Wan bend his back under the twin suns. The heat was spilling on the ground in rage, as if it was trying to burn away and cleanse the desert, leaving only the evershifting dunes.

He observed the child from afar. A boy, his hope, his weapon against all that's evil and repeated the mantra that he lived by since the very first day he stepped on the Tatooine for the second time.

Just a few more years. A few more years and it will all be over, because there will be a here to strike down the monster he himself was unable to tear apart.

Obi-Wan shivered. Despite the steadily increasing heat of the day, all he could feel was the cold, wrapping around him and biting deep into his heart.

It looked like Maul wasn't the one defeated in the darkness of the night after all.

At least Maul also provided him with the one final answer Obi-Wan so desperately needed, he pointed at the path that led out of this dark and cold place.

Just a few more years.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No, seriously, they started it, making Maul die just like Qui-Gon died.  
> The shot of Obi-Wan standing over Ezra in his heavy cloak and hood over his head did not help at all.
> 
> Pfft, spot all the similarities between all these poor people.  
> I had fun. 
> 
> And I see the last exchange of words between Maul and Obi-Wan not as an act of mercy from Obi-Wans, but as his great, big oh-fuck-what-the-hell-am-i-doing moment.  
> Vengeance is not the Jedi way, and here he is, planning how to push a kid into committing patricide, how to turn him into revenge of the Jedi. Yikes.
> 
> I think I'm a terrible person.


End file.
